


It Was Raining

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was only fitting on a day like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Time Line: Set post series.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made.  
> A/N1: Drabble written from the prompt (Reyes, Dana’s crucifix) given by carinjo.

It was raining.

 

 _Only fitting._ Monica ignored the others, their hushed whispers and covert glances as she gazed out the window. Their presence made no difference, not to her, and certainly not to Dana.

 

She fingered the cross that hung around her neck. She wasn’t religious, but she’d never removed the cross that Dana gave her their first Christmas together.

 

She turned and walked across the room. Withdrawing her necklace’s twin from her pocket, Monica kissed Dana’s forehead before setting the cross on her chest. “Till we meet again, Dana,” she whispered before leaving the chapel to mourn in private.


End file.
